The Chances Are
by Socat134
Summary: The president finally understands Kyoko's past, but who was eavesdropping at just the right moment? What does he do with the information that he over heard? Is Kyoko's new role going to create trouble for everyone? When Kyoko gets amnesia what does Ren do to snap her out of it? This story is rated T until further notice. :)
1. Chances Are

**A/N: This is my first Skip Beat! fanfic so if you feel that something is out of place please tell me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

_"Man. I really should be more careful,_" Ren thought to himself as he was walking back to the president's office. _"I have to hurry or else Yoshiro will get impatient again, and start teasing me to get revenge for taking so long. I can't believe I forgot my script for the drama I'm shooting today in the president's office. To kick it all off I didn't notice until we were on set."_

* * *

**Meanwhile in the president's office  
**

"Kyoko you have a great show right in front of you. All you have to do is pull the curtains to reveal it," Lory said trying to get Kyoko to confess her feeling to Ren.

"President. My m-mother left me when I was about five, and I never even met my father. I aimed for a 100% on every school paper I ever got so she would just look at me, and not punish me for getting a 95%. I poured everything I had out for her, and *hic* she just *hic* abandoned me," Kyoko said while trying very hard to hold back tears.

Lory motioned for Sebastian to get some tissues for Kyoko.

"After my mo-mother *hic* left me I stayed at a roykon that she would usually drop me off at before disappearing. *hic* The couple that stayed there were very kind to me, and *hic* I *hic* l-lo-loved the little boy who was there only child," Kyoko said after accepting the tissues Sebastian offered her.

Lory was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe she was opening so much of her past to him. He fought so hard to keep his face straight, in fear if she saw him crying that she would stop.

"I came to Tokyo with the same boy when he asked me. I never regretted it. Even if I had to do three jobs on the same day to pay for the apartment. He rarely even went to the apartment after he started to get famous. I didn't care. So long I got to see him once in awhile. Then one day at one of my jobs he asked me to bring him some food from whatever job I was at. I was so happy. I told the manager I got an delivery order, and they let me go *hic*," She said while taking another tissue.

Lory was so far engrossed in her story that he didn't realize that he was leaning forward about to fall off his chair.

"I heard him talking when I entered his dressing room. I didn't want to interrupt him because it sounded really serious. So I hung back regrettably. He started talking about me somewhere in the conversation. He said stuff like I was a housemaid to him. All the way back to our childhood even, and he even said the only reason he brought me along was to do his laundry and pay for his house. He then proceeded to say that his parents tried to get him to marry me back in Kyoto. He said that he would never do such a thing to such a 'Plain and boring woman who has no sex appeal,'" by this point Kyoko's face was twisted in anger.

Lory was starting to lose his control on his mask. He felt pity for Kyoko and anger for the guy who said such things.

"You see president. I gave him everything my love and my money are just a few examples. He repaid me by saying all those mean things. I had sacrificed so much for him and he just simply crushed my heart and threw me away," Kyoko said softly.

"Ah! But Kyoko-," Lory began.

"I never want to be hurt like that again," Kyoko cut him off.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ren**

"Aya! There's the door to the president's office. Since I don't see Sebastian, Lory must be talking to him," Ren thought aloud.

As Ren approached the door he noticed that it was slightly open. He looked in to see who was inside.

Ren instantly saw Kyoko. He noticed that she was crying. He was about to go inside and make his presence known when she started talking, and thought better of it.

* * *

**Inside of Lory's office****  
**

"President how can you say 100% sure that if I told Ren that I love him that he won't just be mean to me like the boy in my past, and then just toss me aside never wanting to see me ever again," Kyoko asked the president in an all too calm voice.

Lory was having a battle within himself. He knew it wasn't right to confess Ren's feelings to her, but she was so heart broken.

* * *

**On the other side of the door outside**

Ren was too surprise by this news. He took a couple steps back until he hit the wall on the opposite side. When he hit the wall his knees lost all strength to hold him up, and he slowly slid to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I put the setting after chapter 202. Chapter 203 is out but this is how I felt it should have gone when I was reading the raws (looking at the pictures mostly).**

**Please review/fav./follow! I will reply to everyone who does! :) Thanks! :)**


	2. Who Could Guess?

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I will respond to everyone who reviews/follows/favorite this story, so please do! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

**I forgot to put that last chapter. :p Okay lets keep going with the story! :)**

* * *

Lory didn't hear the soft thud that came from outside of his office. He was too engrossed by the young actress sitting across from him.

Kyoko could not hear the sound either. She was too busy crying, and taking tissues from Sebastian.

Sebastian on the other hand had heard the sound all too loud. He motioned to Lory that he was going to go get more tissues for Kyoko . Lory really didn't pay him half a mind, and motioned to him that it was alright.

Sebastian exited the room, and as he left he picked up a packet on his way out. Nobody paid any attention to him.

* * *

**Outside In The Hallway**

Ren sat there as an emotional wreck. It was as if he was an empty shell void of life**.**

Sebastian walked up to Ren and knelt down beside him. "Here is the script you left earlier. Ren-ssama" Sebastian said.

Ren didn't even register that the script was now in his hands. He was too busy trying to make sense of Kyoko's words.

Sebastian slowly helped Ren stand up against the wall while asking him, "Ren-sama can you hear me?".

Ren could hear Sebastian it was just that his mind was working so fast to come up with a logical explanation as to what Kyoko said. Ren was only able to mutley shake his head once.

Sebastian happy that he at least was able to respond to him told him "Ren-sama, please come back later at 10pm. The president will be expecting you. Now please leave before Kyoko-sama comes out here."

Ren nodded once more before heading back the way he came.

Sebastian quickly grabbed another tissue box, and went back inside the room.

* * *

**Back Inside**

"Kyoko-san you can't assume anyone's emotions. That goes for Ren too." Lory said trying to calm the distressed actress.

"President, who would like a plain, boring, and no-sex appeal women like me?" Kyoko asked finally getting her tears back under control.

Lory was furious with how she was putting herself down. "Kyoko-san, would a plain, boring person on the street make an excellent actor? How about a person with no-sex appeal? Hell, I don't even think a plain, boring, and no-sex appeal person altogether would get past the auditions. Kyoko-san, you did though. You got past the auditions for LME, the acting agency, and the curara commercial addition. Last time I checked 'Bo' was rising in popularity also. Kyoko-san these are all your accomplishes. I never helped you with anything besides getting you into LME."

"Thank you President-sama" Kyoko said weakly as she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this new chapter! :) I didiced to post this one one day early. I've decided to add a new chapter everyday. :)**

**Now to reply to everyone who reviewed to me as a guest. :)**

**Elmo: This is going to be a series, but I'm not sure how long yet.**

**lucyy.m.c: I agree about how it would sum it up but I have some trouble coming for Ren. Muhahahaha! :)**


	3. What Now?

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I will respond to everyone who reviews/follows/favorite this story, so please do! :) And Please Vote for the drama on my Profile! :) Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

As Kyoko left the room Lory motioned for Sebastian to close the door behind her. 'Seriously! How can she have had such a dark past?'

"President-sama, Ren came back for the script he had left here." Sebastian told the Lory.

"Hm? Oh, just give it to him and then send him away." Lory said still half in thought.

"President-sama, Ren has already left about five minutes ago." Sebastian inclined.

"Then why are you only telling this to me now?" Lory said while giving Sebastian his full attention now.

"Sir, you were still talking to about what to do with loving Ren-sama." Sebastian said. Waiting for lory to understand that Ren heard Kyoko's confession.

"Wait. Did he hear?" Lory asked not even trying to finish his sentence for fear it was true.

"Only part of the conversation." Sebastian said.

"Well? What part of the conversation did he hear?" Lory asked while he was starting to get agitated.

"Ren-sama heard how Kyoko confession of her love for him" Sebastian finally said.

Lory went sheet white as he thought of all the possibilities of what Ren will do to Kyoko now.

* * *

**Right Outside of Lory's office**

"Corn. I don't know what to do now. *whimper* What should I do?" Kyoko said outside of the President's office in the same spot where Ren was not long ago.

"Corn, President-sama said that I should confess to Tsuruga-san, but I'm too afraid. Corn can you take my sadness away?" Kyoko never realized she was calling him Ren the entire time she was talking to the president.

* * *

**On The Set of Ren's New Dram****a**

"Ren! What took you so long just to go get your script? Did the president do anything to you? Was it about Kyoko and White Day?" Yashiro asked, worry for his charge and friend.

Ren didn't even register that Yashiro spoke to him. He just walked to his dressing room still an empty shell. Meanwhile his mind was working one-hundred times faster than usual.

'It's not possible. The president probably just told her to say that she loves me knowing I was eavesdropping. Yeah, that has to be it. I mean this is the number one Love Me member were talking about. Right?' Ren thought as he mechanically changed into his costume.

'What's up with ren? It must be pretty serious for him not to even realize I was talking to him.' Yashiro thought while entering Ren's dressing room.

* * *

**Back At The President's Office**

"I told Ren-sama that you will be expecting him tonight at 10pm." Sebastian said.

"What? Why did you tell him that?" Lory asked bewildered.

"Now I have to clean this whole mess up." Lory continued while slumping over and holding his head in his hands. Despair took him as he imagined how Ren will be coming into his office.

"I thought you might want to talk to him about the matter. If not I can call him right now and tell him you have canceled the meeting." Sebastian said.

"Better not do that. Leave how things are for now." Lory stated.

"Yes, Sir." Sebastian said.

* * *

**Outside Of The Door**

"Okay, thank you Corn for taking away my sadness." Kyoko said as she got up. Kyoko started to walk away.

'I think I will go see Sawara-san before heading to the Box-R shoot.' Kyoko thought.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed once more. :) Thanks! :)**

**muchachomomo: I am really happy that you think that it turned out so perfectly, and for your second review I had meant for Kyoko to leave like she was. You can see why here in this chapter. :)**


	4. New Things Are Coming

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I will respond to everyone who reviews/follows/favorite this story, so please do! :) And Please Vote for the drama on my Profile! :)I like any review. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE THE STORY JUST REVIEW ON WHY YOU DON'T LIKE IT. They help me get ideas. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Ren's Dressing Room**

"Yashiro, do I have anything planned for 10pm tonight?" Ren asked finally taking notice of surroundings.

"Oh, wow. You actually said something to me. I'm impressed!" Yashiro said while looking in Ren's schedule.

"Yes, you have an appearance at a talk show. Why?" Yashiro asked getting curious.

"Do you have plans with Kyoko? Is it a date? Did you confess?" Yashiro asked while going into Fangirl mode.

"No. I didn't confess, and it's not a date. The president wants to see me at 10pm tonight." 'I bet to make fun of me for believing Kyoko's fake confession.' Ren added bitterly in his head.

'He must have found out somehow what we did in the hotel room.' Ren added.

"Oh, okay. Then let me cancel all that we have planned after 10pm as well." Yashiro said surprise of Ren's answer.

"Thanks, Yashiro-san." Ren said while leaving his dressing room.

* * *

**Lory's Office**

'Ren's going to kill me!' Lory thought.

'Wait. I still have time. Let's prepare for his arrival.' Lory thought while heading towards the door.

* * *

**Sawara's Office**

"Sawara-san do you have any new offers for me?" Kyoko asked as she walked in.

Sawara looked up as the young actress walked in.

"Actually yes. I have three. You can only pick one upon the president's orders." Sawara stated as she stop walking when she got to his desk. He reached into his desk and got out three blank folders.

"All three of them are Dramas." Sawara said as he laid them out.

Kyoko reached to take them, and read them to see which she would like to do.

Sawara saw this and said "The president also gave me orders not to let you know what you are picking."

Kyoko stopped and looked up at Sawara. "But, Sawara-san how am I going to pick which I want?" she asked questionly.

"Point to a folder and that will be the drama you will star in." Sawara stated.

"Okay. Then." Kyoko muttered.

'If I pick the middle one that will be too obvious and Sawara-san said that the president conducted this idea. That would mean that that one would most likely be what the president wants me to chose. Then I will choose the right one. Wait. The president probably foresaw that choose and it is really the one he wants me to choose. Then I'll pick the left one. Yeah. Unless that is the one the president wants me to choose.' Kyoko thought while staring intently at her offers.

'She is looking so intently at the folders. Does she hate the idea of not knowing what the offer is?' Sawara thought as he waited for Kyoko to come up with a conclusion.

"Kyoko, shouldn't you hurry up and choose? If I remember correctly you have a shoot soon for Box-R." Sawara said trying to get her to hurry up and choose.

"Huh?" Kyoko said getting pulled out of her confusion of which to pick.

"Uh, yeah your right. Okay I pick the one on the left" Kyoko said while picking up her things.

"Alright, I'll tell the president. Have a good day Kyoko-chan." Sawara said as she left his office.

* * *

**Ren's Drama Set**

"Cut! Okay, Tsuruga-san go ahead and take a fifteen minuet break." The director ordered.

"Yes sir." Replied Ren while heading towards his dressing room.

*Ring! Bang! Ring!*

The director picked up his cell phone that was on the table beside him.

"Hello?" The director said into the receiver when he answered the call.

"Yes, this is Lory. Calling to say that the actress you wanted said yes to the lead role you offered her." The president said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey just wanted to say a little something before going. Please vote for the drama on my profile! :) Please review too! :) Forgot to add earlier Anyone know a good name to give the director? You can review it or PM me. :) If anyone is wondering they where doing a photo shoot for the drama.**

**Guest: I'm not sure what he would do if he would do anything in the manga.**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I will respond to everyone who reviews/follows/favorite this story, so please do! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Box-R Set**

'I can't believe I have a new drama to star in now,' Kyoko thought excitedly as she skipped into the Box-R set.

'I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell Moko-san about it,' Kyoko thought as she headed towards her dressing room.

* * *

**Ren's New Drama Set**

Ren walked up towards the director.

"Director, are we ready to shoot the last scene for today," Ren asked with a gentlemanly smile.

"Ah, no. Sorry Ren. We aren't shooting for the rest of the week either. You're free for today too. We won't start filming until a few weeks from now. I finally got my lead female actress to accept the job. She needs the time to prepare for her role," The director said with a happy face.

"Alright then I will be taking my leave now," Ren said. He started to head back to his dressing room to change out of his costume

'I'll have to tell Yashiro-san to change my schedule once again today, and who can be the leading female,' Ren wondered as he walked away.

* * *

**Lory's Office**

"Go ahead and leave for now," Lory said to Sebastian.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian replied as he left the room.

When Lory was sure that Sebastian had left the room the president yield in glee.

"I can't wait! I can't believe that Mogami-kun picked the folder I wanted her to," Lory said happily.

"Okay, two of the goals in the plan have been achieved. One, Ren knows how Mogami-kun feels for him. Two, they're going to be in a romantic movie together. Starring opposite none the else," Lory said with an evil grin.

"Time to make preparations," Lory said while heading towards the door.'Okay, first let's go see Sawara-kun about Kyoko's schedule.' he as he walked.

* * *

**Box-R set ** (probably around 2 or 3 pm now)

"Why now, who do we have here," Natsu asked while heading to the new transfer student.

Oblivious to her killing aura the transfer student replied happily. "Takami, Suchio madam. My I know your name?"

"Why, you're quite a humble one aren't you," Natsu asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I go by Natsu. It'll do you good to remember it," Natsu said as she smiled and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Oblivious to her rude attitude Suchio just walked off to his class thinking. 'She was nice. I hope we can be friends.'

"Cut!" The director yield.

As Kyoko walked off set the director walked up to her.

"Great work! Sorry to make you redo these scenes. If only the actor playing Takami hadn't quit half way though the drama," The director told her.

"Thanks Director, and It's no problum," Kyoko said before heading to her dressing room

* * *

**Later On In The Day After Box-R Is Done shooting** (well say around 5 pm)

*Vibrate, Vibrate, Vibrate* Kyoko's phone went off.

Kyoko shook violently with her phone as if she was possessed. Everyone that saw her in their range of site freaked out. They worried on why she was shaking so terribly.

Kyoko answered her phone on the second ring.

"Yes, this is Kyoko Mogami speaking," Kyoko said politely.

"Mogami-kun, I would like to speak to you about your new role," The president began.

"Okay, I would have to check my schedule-," Kyoko began.

"Don't worry about that. I talked to Sawara-kun before about your schedule," He informed her.

"Alright, sir see you tomorrow," Kyoko said a little surprised.

"Mogami-kun I will be expecting you tomorrow at 5 pm, after school," Lory informed her.

"Yes, sir. I will see you tomorrow, then. Goodbye, President-sama," Kyoko said.

"Goodbye, Mogami-kun," Lory said before hanging up.

* * *

**9:59 pm Lorys Office**

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in," Lory said in a dry voice expecting it to be 'The Never Late king'.

Sebastian came in.

Lory looked surprise as his assistant walked in.

"Ren-sama has arrived," Sebastian announced.

Lory understood and put his straight face back on with difficulty, because he was afraid that Ren would just kill him with looks and words.


	6. I See Trouble In The Future

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I will respond to everyone who reviews/follows/favorite this story, so please do! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Lory's Office

Ren walked into the president's office not expecting to see it as it was. As he walked in he saw a deserted old town in the middle of nowhere. How the president can fit everything in his office was no clue to him.

When Ren had walked in the President saw the look of surprise on his face, and he took joy in seeing it.

"Why do you look so surprise," Lory asked taking Ren's attention from his office theme of the day. 'I wasn't able to display this earlier today because of how serious our talk was concerning Kyoko's feelings.'

"President-sama, what was Mogami-san talking about earlier today in your office," Ren asked as he shot the president a gentlemanly smile.

"Hm? Oh, Ren I don't know what you are talking about. Can you please go in more detail," Lory tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Sure, President-sama. I'm referring to when asked how she was going to tell me that she loves me," Ren said as his smile got brighter and brighter.

Lory mentally kicked himself, but he would never let it show on his face. "Well, Ren. How much of our exclusive conversation did you hear," He asked while stalling for time to think of excuses.

"Only that part. I didn't hear you tell her to say it so you could get off on my reaction. I hope it was worth it," Ren said as his mask started to slip, and his killing intent was beginning to show.

"Why, Ren. Why do you assume it was for my own personal gain," the president asked a little hurt at Ren's words.

"Why, else would she say those things? She is the 'Number One Love Me' member," Ren stated, finally getting his features under control.

"Well, If you must know I was helping her with a new drama that she is doing," Lory said lying through his teeth.

"Oh, yeah? What drama and I thought you said she was going to take time off for school and some other thing that you have in mind for her," Ren stated as he started to sit down on the sofa.

"The drama is the other thing I was talking about this morning. I had three different dramas lined up for her. She could only pick one though, because she is assisting you as Setsuka and school," Lory finished as he sat down to.

"The three dramas were all love roles she was playing. One drama was 'Say I Love You'. The second one was 'Faster than a Kiss'. The last choice was a drama that consists of a series of one shot manga," Lory stated waiting for Ren reaction.

Ren face fell. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Wait. A drama that consists of one shot manga," Ren asked not really wanting to hear the answer that he was going to get.

Lory was laughing at Ren's reaction in his head. 'Ha, serves him right to eavesdrop,' Lory thought before he replied.

"Yes Ren. If I remember correctly aren't you the leading male role in that drama," Lory asked trying to fringe innocence.

"President what are you planning?" Ren asked as he always suspects something from the president.

"Why Ren? Why do you always jump to that conclusion," Lory answered Ren' question with a question.

"Alright then. What drama did she chose," Ren asked ignoring the president's last question.

"I am not at liberty to tell you Ren," Lory answered.

"May I ask why not," Ren asked.

"Well she doesn't even know which one she picked," Lory said casually.

"Then does she even know what her choices were," Ren asked starting to get worried for Kyoko.

"No, she did not," Lory said.

"Please keep her in the dark in this Ren. I am meeting her tomorrow in the afternoon. I am going to be discussing it with her then." Lory stated.

"If I must," Ren said unwillingly.

"Alright. If that was all you need to talk to me about then I am going to go play with Natsuko-chan now," Lory said while heading towards the door.

"Okay President. Then I will be leaving now. Good bye sir," Ren said as he followed the president to the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. My Internet is on the fritz and this was all I could do. I will try to submit a chapter tomorrow but I'm not sure I will be able to. Sorry.**

**Lynn Beltran: Well I'm happy that you are interested. :)**


	7. How Can Things Get Even Worse?

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I will respond to everyone who reviews/follows/favorite this story, so please do! :)**

* * *

**Ren's Apartment**

As Ren walked into his apartment he wished Kyoko was there cooking for him.

Ren walked into his kitchen and grabbed a glass. He reached for his scotch in the top cabinet as he thought 'The president said that she had three choices, so that means she could not be staring against me.'

* * *

**Flashback**

"Director, are we ready to shoot the last scene for the day?" Ren asked with a gentlemanly smile.

"Ah, no. Sorry Ren. We aren't shooting for the rest of the week either. You're free for today too. We won't start filming until a few weeks from now. I finally got my lead female actress to accept the job. She needs the time to prepare for her role,"

The director said with a happy face.

"Alright then I will be taking my leave now." Ren said. He started to head back to his dressing room to change out of his costume.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"No," Ren said as he put two and two together.

"She picked the one I'm in. I can't believe her luck," Ren said solemnly as he poured himself a glass.

He put the bottle of scotch back and left the kitchen.

"I'm going to go through have hell aren't I," Ren asked as he started to sit on his couch.

He chuckled lightly before he said, "They say luck is part of your talent. I never realized how right that saying goes before."

* * *

** Darumaya**

Kyoko is sound asleep.

"Corn, why can't I see you again," Kyoko asked in her sleep.

"Please come back. I want to see you again Corn," Kyoko begged as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

* * *

**Kyoko's School**

"Alright, I need to pay attention. I need to pass my entire tests," Kyoko muttered to herself as the teacher walked into the room.

The teacher started the lesson per the usual.

As Kyoko listened she understood nothing.

As the day went on her face grew whiter.

'I'm going to have to study like mad,' Kyoko thought some time during the school day.

* * *

**Outside The President's Office**

"Mogami-san, the president is ready to see you," Sebastian told her.

"Okay, Thanks," Kyoko replied as she headed for the president's office.

* * *

**Inside of Lory's Office**

"Mogami-san, thank you for meeting me once again this week. As you know I want to talk about your new job you decided to take," The president said as Kyoko walked into his office.

"No problem President," Kyoko said as she made her way to the couch.

"May I ask something President-sama," Kyoko asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Go ahead," The president said as he watched her.

"What was the drama I had picked," Kyoko asked.

"Well here are all three of the offers," Lory said as he reached for a pile of folders sitting beside him.

Lory handed her the folders that he had Sawara-kun make her pick from.

"These are the same folders that you picked your new drama from. Go ahead and look through them, and tell me what you think of the offers," Lory said as he tried to gauge her reaction.

Kyoko was interested as to why she only now got to look at her offers.

'Sawara-kun wouldn't let me put the same offer in all the folders. He said it was "unfair". He's no fun at all,' Lory thought as he sulked in his chair.

Kyoko picked up the first folder that read 'Faster than a Kiss'.

As she read the role she went through many emotions. Her face changed from happy to angry and even sorrow.

She reached for a different folder hoping that it was a different type of role than the previous.

Lory watched her waiting to see how she will react all the way to the end of this ordeal.

Kyoko reached the folder marked 'Say I Love You'.

Once she read the name of the drama she hesitated and thought, 'It has the word 'Love' in it. It will most likely be the same type of role from the last folder. If I move it aside and take the last one instead I will still have to read this one. Might as well get it over with.'

As Kyoko started to open the folder she was full of dread.

She read over the folder very carefully so as not to miss any detail. Surprise and horror came across her face as she thought she would have to do these things with some actor.

Kyoko really didn't want to read the last folder if it was anything like the others.

As she picked up the folder that read 'One Shot Hits' she wondered what kind of drama it was.

"Aya. That one isn't really a manga per say. It is a T.V. show that will be showing a new one shot as a drama each month. A really famous millionaire wanted to put a bunch of one shot's together so he paid for it to happen. I believe it is very interesting actually," Lory said to clear any miss understandings she was about to have.

"That is odd," Kyoko said as she opened the last folder.

As she read the last folder her face turned beet red.

"Um. President-sama, why are you showing me these folders now? Instead of when I was picking which one I was going to do," Kyoko asked as she finished reading the content inside of the folder.

"So you can see that I did give you a choice of three different dramas. Now which of the three would you like to do," Lory asked to see which she would prefer.

"Um. I would like to do 'Faster than a Kiss'," Kyoko said with a slight blush. 'I don't think I would be able to do the other roles,' she added in her head.

"Well, sorry to inform you then. The one you picked in Sawara-kun's office was 'Dramatic Love Album'," Lory said waiting for her reaction.

Kyoko's face started to turn so red it would put a fire truck to shame.

Another second passed and she turned so white you could swear that she was see through.

"They are expecting you in three weeks ready to shoot for the drama," Lory added starting to wonder 'If this was her reaction to the drama how will she react when she found out Ren was the leading male role?'

"Of course during this time you will be studying for your test, and taking them. During this time I expect you to get ready for this role too," The president added.

"Yes sir. I will try my best," Kyoko replied in a daze.

"Take the folder with you so you can prepare. I suggest that you read the manga to," Lory said to the young girl.

"Then I will be taking my leave now President-sama." Kyoko said while she started to leave the president's office.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I suggest that if you haven't read Dramatic Love Album then you should. (I mean it's a one shot so what do you have to lose?)**


	8. What Could Have Happened?

A/N: Hey Everyone! I will respond to everyone who reviews/follows/favorite this story, so please do! :)

* * *

**A Few Days After Kyoko's Meeting With The President (well say around two days)**

* * *

**Some Random Street**

"Fifteen squared plus seventeen squared is? Fifteen squared is two hundred twenty five. Seventeen squared is two hundred eighty nine. Two hundred twenty five plus two hundred eighty nine. Equals five hundred fourteen," Kyoko mumbled as she zoomed down the sidewalk going to school.

Everyone on that particular street could have sworn that they had just seen a tornado reciting the Pythagorean Theorem.

* * *

**Sho Fuwa's Break Room**

Sho is pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the next.

As Shoko walked in she instantly realized that her charge was agitated about something.

'It would have to be about Kyoko right? I mean he never gets agitated about anything unless it concerns her,' she thought as she walked towards the young pop star.

'She would have picked up right? I mean I called her about twenty times. I just want to know why she cut the call off, and then proceed to turn her phone off. Maybe I should call again. Is she at school today? I'll have to ask Mimori,' Sho thought as he reached for his phone.

Shoko watched with interest of what he might do and forgot her reason for getting Sho for the show.

'If I call Mimori then she's going to want a reward. Maybe I should just wait until school is over. What if she isn't at school though? What if she got hit by a car. She is reckless. I knew it I should just call Mimori,' Sho thought as he fought with himself.

"Fuwa-san, we need you on set. You're already three minutes late," a stage assistant said outside of the door.

Sho heard this and was snapped out of his self-turmoil.

"Be right there," Sho yelled through the door.

* * *

**Ren's Apartment**

"Ren! Hey Ren! Where are you? Are you even here," Yashiro asked.

Yashiro walked into his charges apartment. He was worried because Ren wasn't answering his calls this morning.

Yashiro called Ren's cell phone hoping to find Ren next to it.

Yashiro got really scared as he turned around and found Ren's phone ringing.

"Oh. I got scared that he popped up behind me out of nowhere," Yashiro said as he let out a sigh of relief.

'Well his phone is here so he should be to right,' Yashiro asked himself as he started to explore his charges apartment.

'Maybe he's in the bedroom with Kyoko-san,' Yashiro thought as his fangirl mode fought for control.

'No. Now is not the time. If it turns out to be him and Kyoko together then is the time.' Yashiro thought as he tried to reason with himself.

As he explored the apartment there was one room he tended to avoid.

'Do I have to,' Yashiro thought as he started to open Ren's bedroom door with no other options left.

As he walked into the massive room he noticed that nobody was inside.

* * *

**Kyoko's School**

As Kyoko walked into class someone came in not eight seconds later looking for her.

"What do you need me for," Kyoko asked as they walked out the way for the hallway traffic to pass by.

"Mogami-san, there is a phone call for you in the office," the person explained.

Kyoko bowed while saying, "I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble just for a phone call for me!"

"It's no problem. You should hurry, so you don't keep them waiting," They said as they waited for her to pick up her head.

"You're right. Thanks again! See you around," Kyoko yelled as she dashed towards the office.

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry if it's to short. I had to go to church and it took all my writing time for the day. I'll try and give you guys a longer chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. The Truth Is Near

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I will respond to everyone who reviews/follows/favorite this story, so please do! :)**

* * *

** Kyoko's School**

As Kyoko walked back into her classroom all her classmates noticed the change in her attitude.

They made way for her as she walked towards her desk. They were afraid of what she might do.

Everyone in her class knew that she had played 'Mio' in dark moon and 'Natsu' from Box-R.

Nobody believed it. I mean it sounded more like a rumor then the truth. Not until now. Now they all believed.

Kyoko didn't notice the atmosphere around her. She just walked to her desk and sat down.

Oblivious to all the terrified students around her. Kyoko started to get ready for class.

The teacher walked into the room and was blind as to why all the students were so terrified. He passed it off as them being afraid of their finals.

"Okay class. Time to sit down and get started," The teacher said while preparing to get the lesson started.

Kyoko snapped out of her mood. All the students let out a sigh of relief as they sat in their sets.

* * *

**Ren's Car**

"You didn't have to scare me did you," Yashiro asked as Ren started his car.

"I said 'I'm sorry' didn't I," Ren asked as he started to drive out of the parking lot.

"That doesn't mean that I'm still not mad," Yashiro said.

"Well then I'll just have to change that, won't I," Ren asked as he drove.

"I don't think you can," Yashiro said as he started to pout.

"Do we have enough time to stop by a bookstore," Ren asked.

"Hm? Yeah we have plenty of time. I picked you up a little early. Why," asked Yashiro.

"I need to get a manga for work," Ren said as he turned into a bookstore.

Yashiro asked as Ren parked the car, "Is it for 'that' drama?"

"Ah. Yes. Yes it is for 'that' drama," Ren said as he turned off the car.

"Why do you need the manga? I thought you already read the script," Yashiro said as they both got out of the car.

"Well I want to see if the manga has the same scene in it as the script," Ren answered.

'I want to make sure that the president didn't add it in to test my morels. Since Kyoko is starring as the lead role,' Ren added in his head.

As Ren made his way through the store he could not find it to save his life.

Yashiro watched as 'Japan's Number One Actor' went through the bookstore franticly.

Yashiro got bored after a while and turned his head to see what books he was standing next to.

The first book he saw was 'Dramatic Love Album'. He picked it up and headed towards Ren.

Yashiro taped Ren on the back. "Ren. Here is the manga you're looking for," Yashiro said as Ren turned and faced him.

"Thanks, Yashiro-san," Ren said with a gentlemanly smile and took the book from Yoshiro's grasp.

Ren made his way to the counter and paid for the book.

When Ren was done he headed out the door with Yashiro right behind him.

As they were walking back to Ren's car Yashiro finally got curious and asked, "Why do you want to check the manga now? You read the script when you accepted the job didn't you? At the time you were so happy that it was a role that has love in it, aren't you?"

Ren let out a long sigh as he got back on the main road.

"The lead actress has finally been decided," Ren said trying to close the discussion before Yashiro found out that it was Kyoko.

"Hm. I guess that makes since," Yashiro said as he lost interest and stared out the window.

'That was close. I almost got in trouble with his fan girl mode coming out,' Ren thought as he let out a mental sigh.

* * *

** Kyoko's School**

As class went on Kyoko started to plan for the day.

'After school I should go to a bookstore and get the manga, so I can get into character better.' Kyoko thought.

"Ms. Mogami-san will you please read from the next line," The teacher asked noticing that Kyoko's mind started to wonder.

"Yes." Kyoko said as she sat up and started to read from where the teacher had indicated.

When she sat back down she gave her full attention to the lesson, so she wouldn't be called on again.

The teacher was satisfied as they continued to walk around the classroom.

'That was close,' Kyoko thought as she started to take notes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't been responding to all my guest reviewers. I'll just do all of them now! :)**

**lynn Beltran: I fixed it. It explains it now in the story. (I forgot where I put it. Sorry) I think Kyoko might flip out. I'm not sure as to how just yet though. No, I have not read 'Superior' or 'Superior Cross'. I will now. I have add it to my 'Plan to Read' list.**

**Guest: I know right? But if he said that he was the one who started the project do you think Ren or Kyoko would have taken the roles? (I don't)**


	10. What will happen next?

**I am SO sorry. I had forgotten my email and password for my account and wasn't able to figure it out until to day. Sorry also for the really short chapter. I had recently restarted high school. (I'm in the 10th grade) It has been so hectic so far that I am going to have to update my story every two weeks now. Sorry again. I will try my hardest to keep up with my school work and my story. When school had started me and my friends decided to go to the gym every Monday Wednesday and Friday. For one hour after school on those same days I have tennis practice (just joined this year) plus on Thursday I have a club meeting for youth an government So if I am late updating my story please cut me some slack, until this year I had always just go straight home and do nothing. Not now. I am stock full of things to do.**

* * *

**Kyoko's School**

'Alright school is over now. Lets stop by a bookstore before I go home, and get that manga,' Kyoko thought as she left school.

* * *

**Some Random Set**

'Man. Did he have to sneak up behind me,' Yashiro asked himself as he started to fall into a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

Yashiro slowly opened his charges' bedroom door. As he tentatively walked into the room. Yashiro's dark feeling was growing even bigger as he took every step inside of the dark and ominous room. As Yashiro was halfway through the room a tall shadowy figure came up behind him from behind the door.

"You're here Yashiro-san. I must have lost track of time. I could swear that you were suppose to be here in another ten minutes, " Ren said in a loud and booming voice.

Yashiro jump nearly as high to see Rens' face at eye level.

"Ren! You scared me so badly! Why didn't you tell me that you were here earlier, " Yashiro asked as he turned to face his charge.

"I thought you saw me. I'm sorry Yashiro-san. Should we go now, " Ren asked as he cleared the doorway.

"Yes, you're right. Lets get going then," Yashiro said as he left Rens' bedroom.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'What was Ren doing behind his bedroom door, now that I think about it,' Yashiro asked himself inside his head. Yashiro decided to forget about it in fear that Ren would get mad at him for wondering about such a thing.

* * *

**(Let's skip part of the day.) Kyoko**

As Kyoko walked toward her room at the Darumaya after buying 'Dramatic Love Album' at the book store. She wasn't able to read it yet so far today, but she couldn't wait to see how it was going to be. As Kyoko got to her room she slowly opened her door. What she saw inside surprised her so much she started to cry from pure joy. Inside of Kyoko's' room stood a box with a note on the side of it.

Kyoko forgetting that she need to do school work and read the one shot rushed to the Okami and Taisho's room. When she had knock on their door so unexpectedly they were worried that Kyoko might have done something wrong. When she walked inside of their room she fell into a doganza. Kyoko started to say all kinds of thanks to them. They didn't even know why she was doing this. The Okami went next to Kyoko to stop her and asked "Kyoko-chan, what are you thanking us for? We haven't done anything special for you recently."

As Kyoko looked into her eyes she had a questioning look on her face. "Then who gave me the box that is waiting in my bedroom," Kyoko asked as she stared into the Okami's face.

The Okami just stared at her, disbelieving of what Kyoko had just asked of her. "There is a box inside of your room," she asked Kyoko confused of the situation.

"Yes Okami-san. I had thought that you and Taisho-san had left it for me in my bedroom," Kyoko said as she started to wonder now who could have put it there.

"Kyoko-chan, we had never put a box inside of your room," The Okami said as she started to get up wanting to see this mystery box. s the Okami started to walk out of the room the Taisho and Kyoko followed her to see what it could possibly be, and from whom it could be from.

* * *

**_(Let's skip like two weeks, I kind of forgot what I had planed. Sorry.)_**** Ren's Apartment**

'Okay, it's no big deal. I just hope she doesn't run away from me when she finds out that I am going to be her co-star for the drama.' Ren thought as he paced his living room area.

'Maybe she won't care. Yeah, yeah she would take in the moment as a chance to co-star with me instead of dwelling on the fact of the last scene.

* * *

**Like I had said I am truly sorry for how long it took me to update. Please forgive me. **


	11. Trouble Everywhere

**Hey. Just wanted to say that I would really appreciate any reviews. :) I would also like to thank a friend who had helped me decide a lot of things in this chapter. Thanks, MaRiA. I hope you guys like this new chapter. I had kind of posted it early, so I do not know if I will post one again in the upcoming week. :)**

* * *

**Kyoko's school**

As Kyoko walked into her school to check her Exam grades she was full of dread and worry. As Kyoko walked up to the board holding her fate she could feel everything falling apart before her.

When Kyoko finally got the courage to look at her name on the paper and check her grade she noticed something flying just on the side of her field of vision. When Kyoko turned her head to see what was coming towards her a hard force came smashing into her face. Kyoko fell back from the unexpected force and heard a sickening cracking sound when her head hit the ground full force.

* * *

**Lory's Office**

As Lory was trying to decide upon if the main character in the game he was playing should pick the loving man who is cheating on her or the mean guy who is really a softy, a loud ring came from his phone. It sacred Lory so bad that he had jumped off of his seat. As Lory fumbled for his phone he was cursing how he had left it on loud.

"Hello, this is Lory Takarada, the president of LME entertainment," Lory said as he composed himself for whoever was on the other side of the line.

He waited for a few seconds for the other person's reply before asking the person on the other end of the phone, "I'm sorry, I don't believe that I had heard you correctly. Can you please repeat that."

After Lory had heard enough he screamed back, "She's where?!"

When Lory had heard there conformation of the information he quickly said, "I be right there. Just make sure that she is alright in the mean time."

* * *

**The One-Shot Drama(s) Set** (after this I'm just going to call it "The OSD Set")

As Ren started to walk onto the Drama's set he noticed that it was strangely more hectic than usall. Ren walked up to the director to see what was going on and asked him, "Director Saharo-san why is everyone rushing around so much today?"

Saharo-san turned to face his leading male actor to answer his question. "As you may know Tsuruga-san, the leading female actor is suppose to arrive here today for the first day of shooting. We are trying to get everything ready on what seems like short noticed because our tech guys didn't do it already," The director told him.

Ren saw this as reasonable and told Saharo-san that he was going to go get ready in his dressing room before heading off in that direction.

When Ren entered his dressing room he started to change into his custom.

Ren was in the process of putting his custom shirt on when a thought came to him, 'The last time I had a teacher role I had fallen in love with one of my students. I guess that I have to do it again for this role. Now that i think about it Kyoko was in that drama too. Hehe. Who would have guessed that we would be in this kind of situation now?'

Ren slowly shook his head after he had gotten his shirt on.

When Ren reached for the pair of pants that he was suppose to change into his cell phone rang.

He didn't recognize the number that was displayed and hesitantly picked up the phone Ren heard the presidents voice on the other side of the call Ren felt relieved. As the president had started to talk to Ren though he quickly went into shock and lost all of the feeling that relief brought.

"Where is she? Is she okay," Ren had hurriedly asked the president. At the presidents reply Ren had hurriedly started to leave his changing room. When Ren was about to leave Saharo-san had stopped him.

"Ren, where are you going with only half of the custom on," Saharo asked Ren as he walked up to the strange behaving actor.

"The leading female actor that you wanted, she's in the hospital right now. I'm going to go see if she is alright," Ren said in a little of a hurried voice.

The director looked both shocked and worry upon hearing this information. In the meantime Ren took the moment to leave for the hospital.

* * *

**Hey. :) I have started to write the next chapter and I had a breakthrough. It's going to start to heat up in here! ;)**

**Please Review, Follow, and Fav. my story! :) **


	12. What Is Wrong?

**Hey. I really like how this is coming together now. :) When I get a review I literally jump up and down in my room and rush to tell my mom all about it. It just makes me so happy to know what some of you guys are thinking. :) I have some more trouble on the way, so keep watch. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! if I did we wouldn't be as close to done as we are now. :)**

* * *

**The Hospital**

As Ren had entered the hospital he was swarmed by many people. 'Man, how could I have forgotten to put on a disguise before coming in,' Ren asked himself as he tried his best to get out of the crowd and hide. As Ren bought some stuff from the hospital souvenir store to conceal his identity he started to call Lory.

"President-sama, I'm at the hospital. What room do they have Kyoko in," Ren asked when Lory picked up the phone.

"Thanks, I'll be there soon. Bye," Ren said as he hung up his cell phone on his way to her room.

* * *

**Outside of Kyoko's Hospital Room**

Lory stood just outside of Kyoko's room waiting for Ren to get there. When Lory saw a tall person with sunglasses and a hat on he assumed it was Ren.

"Ren what took so long, and what's with the disguise," Lory asked aas Ren came closer.

"Sorry, I had gotten ambushed in the front lobby. Is Kyoko okay," Ren asked.

"She is physically fine. Ren lose the disguise for now. I thinks it might help, " Lory told Ren.

Ren started to lose the disguise when he asked, "So then why is she in the hospital?"

"Ren, you might want to sit down for this," Lory said as he motioned to a chair against the wall.

Ren sat down while he started to more and more ready for some bad news.

"I would like to start with this question first, okay Ren? Do you know where Kyoko got her bracelet from? Nobody else I have asked has been able to tell me anything about our young actresses new bracelet. I thought you might have given it to her as a white day gift, so I am asking you now," Lory said as he faced the sitting Ren.

Ren looked up to the president as he remembered the trouble it took him to find out where Kyoko lived.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

He had to follow her one night as she was dropped off by him. When he saw what building she had entered he understood why she never wanted anyone to find out where she lived. He had gone to the same building the day after White day to giver her his gift. He knew though that she would never accept it so he walked into the shop to give it to the owners to give it to her.

When he had entered though no one was inside except a teenage boy doing the dishes.

When he had asked the boy who he was the boy answered, "I'm the Okami and Taisho's grandson. I am here visiting for today only."

Ren asked the boy upon hearing this, "Well does a girl around your age live here with the Okami-san and Taisho-san?"

The boy had answered him with, "Yes sir, but she won't be hear for another couple of hours. Do you want to leave a note for her?"

Ren simply had smiled at the young boy and told him, "Yes I would like to leave a note. Can you make sure that she gets this with it though?" Ren pulled out an expensive looking box from his coat jacket.

The boy replied by getting some paper and a pen for the stranger to write his note. "May I ask sir, what is inside of the box?"

"Well you have already asked now haven't you? Sadly though, no, no you may not know what is inside of this box. It's a secret between me and her," Ren said with a true smile on his face while he wrote his note. When Ren was done he left the shop heading to his car.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lory looked at Japan's number one actor just stare into space at his question.

"Ren, snap out of it this is a serious situation here," Lory said trying to bring Ren back to reality.

Ren snapped out of the flashback finally.

"From your reaction from my question I'm guessing that means that you are the one who gave Kyoko the bracelet," Lory asked.

"Yes sir. You are correct. I m the one who gave her the bracelet. It is my my White day gift." Ren replied.

"Oh, so that is what you gave her for white day. I was wondering what you're gift was. Well now that that is clear we should get on to the main topic at hand," Lory said as he remembered why they were at the hospital.

"Kyoko was hit in the head pretty hard at her school. I suspect that she was there to find out her grades for her exams are. She wasn't expecting the hard impact, so when the soccer ball had hit her head she lost her balance and fell backwards. She has a slight concussion. That's not the worst part though. She thinks her name is Manabe instead of Kyoko. Ren she thinks that she is the character in the Drama that you two are starring in. I suspect that she had read the manga and script recently because they are still in her bag. Ren she thinks you are you're character too," Lory said grimly.

* * *

**I have decided to update during the weekends instead of just every week or two. This means that I might post 1 or 2 chapters on the weekends. :) Hope you like the change. :)**

**Don't forget to review so I can annoy my family some more. :)**


	13. Heated Moments

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter. I just had to leave this cliff-hanger. It doesn't look like I will be able to update again this weekend, so you guys might have to wait until next weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or Dramatic Love Album. **

* * *

**The Hospital**

Ren was shocked.

'How could this have happened,' he had asked himself in his head.

"She has the same knowledge, as if she never had this accident in the first place. For example, she knows that I'm the president of LME. I am pretty sure that if you weren't half dressed in your costume that she would identify you as Tsuruga, Ren. When you go in there please act as your character, because the doctors said that she might severely hurt herself if she does not come out of this naturally," the president said with a slight frown on his face.

¨We will just have to go along with this for now, okay Ren, " Lory asked staring straight into the actors eyes.

"Is there really no other way? Can we at least have her monitored regularly, to see if she is starting to get better," Ren asked his employer with a defeated voice.

"Of course Ren. I was already getting that to happen," Lory said as a glimmer of hope crossed Ren's face.

"Okay. I'll act as her sempai for now. How far along in the show is she," Ren asked so he could make this happen.

"That's another problem we have. We are not sure how far along in the storyline of the drama. When you go in there we will find out though, so it's all on you now Ren," Lory said as the number one male actor in Japan started to stand up.

"Well we might as well find out now shouldn't we," Ren asked as he started to go inside Kyoko's hospital room.

* * *

**Kyoko's Hospital Room**

As Kyoko looked up to see the person entering her hospital room she felt relieved. She was worried that he wouldn't show up. She had told the nurse when she woke up that she needed to see her homeroom teacher.

"Apparently, you didn't mark me hard enough," Kyoko said with a seductive smile on her face as Ren had closed the door.

Ren had tried his best to hold himself back so badly when he saw her smile like that. As Ren tried to come up with a response to give her. As Ren had desperately tried to slip into his character she slowly got out of her bed, and walked over to him.

"Would you like to replace them now? You promised me that if they'd disappeared that you would make more," Kyoko lucidly whispered as she started to wrap her arms around his neck.

As all common sense escaped Ren as the girl of his dreams embraced him so intermittently He slowly started to kiss her small soft lips.

As the sensation of pure pleasure rippled through his body he slowly lost more of his control.

When they broke for air when it was absolutely necessary Ren took the chance to say, "We really shouldn't be doing this here Manabe."

Ren backed Kyoko up against the wall moving the shirt that the hospital gave Kyoko further down. As Ren started to put his lips upon Kyoko's bare neck her body heated up at the sensation of Ren's touch.

Kyoko let out the most wonderful cries as Ren sucked upon her sweet delicate skin. This only encouraged Ren even more as he took her lips once again as he growled the most sexy sound she had ever heard.

* * *

**Outside of Kyoko's Hospital Room**

Lory had been waiting outside of Kyoko's room for such a long time. He started to wonder what was taking Ren so long to go check up on Kyoko. Lory started to get restless as his nerves just kept getting worse by the second.

Lory had finally decided to go inside of the room to check up on his two favorite actors.

As Lory walked him he braced himself for a dark atmosphere.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, Follow, and Favorite! I will reply to everyone who has PM turned on. :)**

_**Guest #1: I'm not sure what exactly you had found interesting. Please tell me when you review again. :)**_

_**Guest #2: Well here is the next chapter, though I'm not sure if you are content by it. :3**_

_**Analise: Well thank you for that complement. :)**_


	14. Love In The Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! trust me on this. It wouldn't be as good for sure. :)**

* * *

**Kyoko's Hospital Room**

As the hot tangled mess of the actors continued to get more distracted the door to the room slowly opened.

Ren was in the process of giving Kyoko a hicky on the top of her left breast when he had heard someone entering the room.

As Lory look at the sight in front of him he felt a mixture of emotions.

He felt happy that the two actors where finally together, mad that Ren was taking advantage of Kyoko's condition, worry that when Kyoko is back to normal she will reject the situation, and confusion as to how the situation came to be like this.

Kyoko stop in her tracks as she noticed the famous LME director enter the room. She didn't like him. He didn't see her like Masa-san did. She didn't want to join any agency any way, and she had told him this when he had came into her hospital room before. She stopped her homeroom teacher immediately so that they wouldn't get in trouble for a teacher-student relationship.

When Ren felt Kyoko go stiff under his body he stopped and noticed that someone else was in the room now.

"If you do not mind Manabe-san, I would like to have a talk with Himuro-sensei outside," Lory said in a measured voice.

Ren slowly started to fix his clothes that had gotten tangled during their rush of excitement. As Ren turned to face the president he made sure that his face didn't betray him. Ren started to exit the room behind Lory when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

"Please don't let him start a contract with me. I only want you to take pictures of me, and nobody else," Kyoko whispered to Ren.

"I would never let another man look at you in that way. Don't worry he isn't here for you anyway. He happens to be a good friend of mine," Ren said with a knowing smile.

After Ren had left the room Kyoko thought that it would be a good idea to get back into the hospital bed. As she settled under the covers she thought of her Sempai and what he was talking about on the other side of her hospital door.

* * *

**Outside Of Kyoko's Hospital Room**

"Ren, what are you doing! You can't be doing this right now! I'm happy for you that you finally had the guts to kiss her, but this is the worst time you could pick at the moment to do this," Lory hushed whispered. He was close to yelling at the actor standing there before him.

Ren stared at the president as the jumble of words went past Lory's lips.

When Ren opened his mouth to speak Lory interrupted him by saying, "Well now we know where she is in the timeline. How are we going to deal with this? We can't just have her walking around thinking that she is her character Manabe. Ren do you have any suggestions," Lory asked as he started frantically trying to gain control of the situation once again.

"Sir, if I may suggest. Let me go back in there and see what she remembers before she had the accident. When we have more information we will be able to tell her a more believable story to keep her locked away," Ren said without even thinking it through. He just wanted to distract the president from what he had walked in on earlier for as long as possible.

As Lory thought of this idea playing out he saw that it had more and more good qualities.

"Ren, that is actually a brilliant idea. Let me warn you though, I'm going to be peaking through the door to make sure that nothing like last time goes on again." Lory said.

Ren looked up at the president in surprise. He could not believe that the president would approve of his half hearted plan. Ren started to go back in as an answer to Lory's proposal.

* * *

**Kyoko's Hospital Room**

When Ren came into the room Kyoko said, "I was thinking while you were talking outside, and the girls in your photography club won't be too happy when they hear that you saw me in a hospital outfit."

Ren just smiled at her before he replied back, "Well, who said that they would ever find out? If we keep it just between the two of use I think it will be just fine."

"If you say so. Just as long as you don't tease me anymore and tell them just for fun," Kyoko said after she had lightly laughed.

"Cross my heart that I won't then. I came back in here to see what had happened to you Manabe," Ren said as he let his character slowly take over.

Kyoko smiled at his words. It made her so happy just hearing his voice.

"Apparently, when I had gone to the school to see my exam scores I was hit by a soccer ball. The doctor said that I had blacked out, and only have a minor concussion. I should be able to go home by tomorrow. They want to keep me overnight for observation. Oh and speaking of going home, apparently I have some memory loss too. I can't seem to remember where I live. Can you inform the doctors of this for me," Kyoko asked Ren.

"For you I'll do anything," Ren said with a sad smile as he started to exit the room.

* * *

**A/N: You guys got lucky this time. This chapter is only up right now because I was to lazy to get up and do the stuff I need to get done. Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite. It makes my family so mad. :)**


	15. Understanding Coming to Both

**A/N: Just so any of you know, I have never had an actual interment relationship. Why? Because I don't want one. I have the looks and the smarts, I just don't want one. So if my story seems fake in the love scenes, it is because all my experience comes from reading and watching T.V.. "Do not judge me. You have no right for you do not know me nor you you understand me." Me, right now. And it sounds pretty cool. I'm just going to keep that.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Skip Beat/Dramatic Love Album.**

* * *

**Outside of Kyoko's Hospital Room**

"President-san, according to Kyoko she doesn't remember where she lives. If we think about this logically then this is a good thing. We can make up some lie to tell her about an accident at her home, and have her safely put somewhere we can monitor her 24/7," Ren said after he had closed the door.

Lory just looked at Ren.

"I believe that you can possibly get her to stay at your house if we try hard enough," Ren said prompting the president to talk back to him.

"Ren that won't work," Lory simply said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ren looked at him appalled.

'What does he mean it won't work,' He asked in his head.

Out loud Ren had asked, "Then what should we do?"

"She should stay with you of course. I mean you are the only one she knows. Right," Lory had asked with an innocent face.

Ren looked at him shocked. He couldn't believe that he had just heard that come from the president's mouth, and no less with such an obvious tone.

"I suppose that's right," Ren said still in shock by Lory's words.

"So, for the back story, her house, we are going to saw that she lived in a house, had caught fire one hour after she had left to the school. There had been a gas leak, and she had forgotten to blow out a candle in the bedroom. The house had burned down. Does that sound good enough Ren," Lory asked as he saw this coming together for the two actors. He was hoping since he was letting Ren alone in his apartment with Kyoko that something might happen.

"That sounds fine. I have to go tell a doctor that she has some memory loss to. When I come back I'll tell her the story," Ren said as he headed off to the nurses station to find a doctor.

* * *

**Some Time Later In Kyoko's Hospital Room**

There was a knock on the door that had startled Kyoko. She had composed herself and answered the knocker on the other side that they may come in. Kyoko's face lit up like a toddlers when they see their mommy.

As Ren came into the room and stood next to Kyoko's bed he couldn't help but see Kyoko's expression. As he sat in the chair next to her bed he let his role take control of his body.

"Are you done talking with your friend, or has he not left us alone yet," Kyoko asked to see if they could finish what they had started earlier.

"Yes, he has left, and he shouldn't be coming back neither. I do have some bad news for you though Manabe-san. You're house has burned down. Apparently you had left a candle burning in the bedroom, and there was a gas leak throughout the house," Ren had stated waiting for the information to sink in before he continued the conversation.

"So you mean, that my house is no longer there? How am I going to have clothes for school, or somewhere to sleep," Kyoko asked.

"Well, that's the thing I was wondering if you would want to stay with me for now until you can get back on your feet. If that is okay with you Manabe-san. I won't let anyone from school know about

this either. Okay? Would you want to," Ren asked as he dared to keep his hopes up.

"That would be wonderful Himuro-sempai. Just as long as I can arrive at the school at a different time than you," Kyoko said accepting Ren's proposal. Upon hearing this Ren smiled his heaven smile right there in the hospital room.

Kyoko's heart melted in that instant and she said the most astonishing thing Ren had ever heard for the second time come from her mouth. Those simple three words that would break his control in an instant, and she had said it so lovingly.

The three words that changed the atmosphere were "I love you."

Kyoko had felt like she wanted to add a name or something at the end but when she was about to add Himuro-sempai her voice caught in her throat, so she let it die.

As if by reflex Ren had replied back as if they they were a married couple, "I love you to."

Ren didn't feel right saying the characters name in place of Kyoko's. Regarding being able to say these words to Kyoko's face after so long Ren's heart felt like a big weight was lifted off of it. In Ren's happy state he had leaned over Kyoko and kissed her lips ever so softly. Kyoko in response to Ren's move had deepened the kiss ever so slightly. As Ren had lightly bitten Kyoko's bottom lip teasing her she had gasped and Ren took the chance to truly deepen the kiss all the way. When Ren had entered Kyoko's mouth she had felt true pleasure as the one she loves is kissing her. Ren stopped kissing her and promptly started to kiss the sweet skin of her neck. When he noticed his earlier work he noticed how he wasn't able to go that far and started again.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review/Follow/Review/Favorite/Review. I know that I had just put three Reviews. I meant to. See you guys next time! :)**


	16. Hope is Here

**A/N: I am so sore from my work out this past Friday! I do not feel good. I will not be posting a new chapter this weekend. I'm just to busy and sore. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**The Darumaya**

The Okami-san looked at her husband, the Tisho-san, and asked, "Dear, have you seen Kyoko-chan? She said that she would be back in an hour or two. You don't think anything happened to her, do you?"

"She can take care of herself. It is only thirty minutes later than the time she expected to be back. She is fine," the Taisho-san said trying to calm down his wife with some soothing words even if he himself didn't quite believe them.

The Taisho-san reached over and brought the Okami-san into a hug as she started to silently weep. They both needed the comfort to ease their worry for the missing girl that was pretty much their child.

* * *

**Somewhere in The Hospital**

"Lets see now, the young man said that she was in this room right?" The doctor thought out loud as he came to the door with the name tag of Kyoko Mogami. When the doctor opened the door to Kyoko's hospital room had never expected to find what was hidden behind the door. The doctor was shocked to find the man from earlier to be mounting the patient and what appeared to be him giving her some hickeys.

* * *

**Inside of Kyoko's Hospital Room**

"Hey! What are you two doing in here? That's is not allowed in a hospital. I don't know who you are, but you can not be doing that here," The doctor shouted at the two hoping that they would stop.

Ren jumped so high he could've sworn that he had jumped out of his skin. When Ren got off the bed that he knew nothing of getting on top of he tried his best to keep his face in check as he faced the doctor.

The doctor walked into the room to read the patients information. Even if he was mad he was still a doctor. As he grabbed the information he stated, "If I find you two doing this again in the hospital I will have you removed immediately."

Ren looked at the doctor as if he was a seventeen year old boy caught in a girls bed room.

"Miss, do you know you're name," the doctor asked to restate the facts.

"My name is Manabe," Kyoko told the doctor.

The doctor kept his face passive even though she had told him a different name than the one in her information.

"How old are you," the doctor then asked.

"Sixteen years old," Kyoko replied as if it was obvious.

Ren and the doctor cringed as they heard her response.

"Okay then. Now can you please tell me you're living history," the doctor asked expecting her to answer wrong this time as well.

Kyoko answered with only half a mind, and was astonished,along with every other person in the room, at what she had replied. "I had recently come to Tokyo in the last three years. Before that I lived in Kyoto my whole life." Kyoko had stated a little bored and annoyed that someone had yet again interrupted them.

The doctor immediately looked up from the information in his hands and stared at her.

"Thank you miss for answering these questions for me." the doctor said trying to make sense of what had just happened.

The doctor turned to the young man and asked, "Can I talk to you outside please, sir?"

Ren looked at the doctor with the surprise from Kyoko's answer still showing on his face and replied back, "Uh, yeah sure."

* * *

**Outside of Kyoko's Hospital Room**

"She does have amnesia as you can tell, however though it seems like her memories are coming back a little. If you can make sure that she is watched at all times she should be fine. She might experience some loss of memory of what has happened during the time of her amnesia when she has her memories back. Do not worry, that is very common in her case." The doctor told Ren as they stepped away from the closed door.

Ren looked relieved upon hearing this great news.

When the doctor got a better look of Ren he recognized him as Japan's number one actor, and asked, "Hey! You're Ren Tsuruga! Who was the girl you were, um, kissing?"

Ren wasn't quite sure how to answer that question so he redirected the topic by asking, "So doctor, how long will it take before she remembers all of her memories?"

"It's hard to say really. It could take a few days or simply a few hours," the doctor said realizing that Ren changed the topic.

"If I show her something shocking, will that possibly make her remember," Ren asked as he started to see something come together.

"Possibly. It's really hard to tell. You can try it if you want," the doctor replied.

"Thank you doctor," Ren said to the doctor as he started to head back to Kyoko's room.

The doctor walked off in his own direction after he noticed that he was unneeded now.

Outside of Kyoko's hospital room door Ren decided to call the president to start his plan to bring back Kyoko's memories.

* * *

**Guest: I don't think he can hold himself back anymore, but do not worry he will most defiantly beat himself up over it later.**

**A/N: Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite! See you guys later!**


	17. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**A/N: I'm sorry that it was a little late. I was just so tired today. Man, my life has become so busy this year. Well I hope you like this chapter! Please review! I read every new review like over five times when I get them because I'm just so happy (I troll my E-Mail too because I have E-Mail updates on).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Just trust me on that.**

* * *

**The Hospital**

'Sensai said to wait here in the lobby for him to pick me up. I wonder where sensei lives,' Kyoko thought gleefully as she waited in the hospital lobby for Ren. The doctors had released her after they had found no further problems with her after their overnight observation. When Kyoko spotted Ren among the people coming in her face lit up like a christmas tree the day of Christmas Eve. Ren chuckled a little to himself when he saw Kyoko's reaction when she saw him.

"I thought you were going to be late sensei. I was worried that I would have to wait any longer and just get another room to sleep in," Kyoko said teasingly.

"I would never be late enough for you to have to get another hospital room just to sleep in," Ren replied.

"Let's get going now Manabe-san. We don't want to be stuck in traffic now do we," Ren asked.

"Okay sensei," Kyoko said with a smile on her face while they both exited the hospital together.

* * *

**The Hospital Parking Lot**

As they were both getting into Ren's car Kyoko felt like she had been inside of it many times before, and couldn't place why she had thought so. Ren had driven in silence as he was thinking of a way for the president to help him with his plan to restore Kyoko's memories without telling him any details. Kyoko was just little spacy wondering what her Sensei's house must look like that she didn't even noticed that they never spoke on the way there.

* * *

**Ren's Apartment**

As Ren had unlocked the door to his apartment he had told Manabe, "Let me show you where you will be sleeping. It's the guest room i have set up right across from my own bedroom. Okay Manabe?"

"Sounds great Sempai," Kyoko said as Ren opened the door for her to enter. As Kyoko looked around her Sensei's apartment she felt nostalgic for some reason. She couldn't figure out why though because she never once came over to sensei's house before this.

"It's right there down the hall and the second door to the left. The first door to the left is my kitchen, I don't use it by the way because I don't know how to cook, the door to the right is my bedroom. The door to the right of the living room is the bathroom. There is a separate bathroom in each bedroom for privacy. Well, that's my home tour. How did you like it Manabe," Ren asked as he turned to her after demonstrating where everything was at. Kyoko looked at him and felt a little embarrassed. She was in the home of the person that she likes and alone with him. She could feel the closeness of him no matter where he was or how far away he was from her.

"Why don't you go and get settle while I order take out for the both of us," Ren asked as he headed towards his home phone and his stash of take out menus in the drawer underneath it.

"Sounds great Himuro-sensei." Kyoko said as she headed to what he had told her was the guest bedroom.

After Kyoko had closed the guest bedroom door behind her Ren collapsed on the couch thinking on how he should handle things from now on. After Ren had decided how to keep himself in check for the next twenty four hours, which is when his plan will begin to take action. As Ren dialed the number from one of the take out menus he looked in it to see what to order for Kyoko. After Ren ws done ordering for the both of them Kyoko came out of the guest room to see what was going on. Kyoko saw Ren putting the take out menus away in their draw and sneaked up behind him to give him a surprise hug. AS Kyoko snaked her arms round Ren's back she rested her head on his bulky muscular shoulders. Ren turned around in her hug that had surprised him so much. Who would have thought that Kyoko would have ever done this to him?

When Ren had turned around in Kyoko's arms he leaned in to her as if he was going to kiss her but stopped about half a centimeter away from her lips and said, "The foods going to get here soon. Do you mind releasing me so that I can pay for it when it arrives? I'll let you pick what you want to watch while we eat."

Kyoko blushed at the close feeling of his hot breath hitting her lips so closely. She had just simply nodded her head and release her arms from around Ren's body. As Ren got up to go get the money ready for the delivery person Kyoko went to sit on the couch to find something for the both of them to watch. After only a few minutes the door bell had rang. As Ren grabbed the money he had gathered he headed towards the front door. Who he had found to be standing there was someone he had not expected at all.

* * *

**A/N: I am busy once again this weekend (man, when did my weekends get so busy?), So this might be the only chapter for this weekend. :(**

**Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite! **

**Guest: I'm very pleased to find out that you like my work so much! :)**


	18. Is It Even Possible?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really liked all of the reviews! I don't think anyone guessed the person behind the door though. ) This chapter is a little longer than usual, so you better like it. :) Please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Ren's Living Room**

As Kyoko settled on a channel that was showing an interesting commercial the doorbell had rung. When Kyoko saw that Ren was going to answer the door she had just simply watched. When she noticed Ren's back stiffen in surprise Kyoko slowly eased up and off of the couch to see who had surprised Ren. Ren did not realize that Kyoko had gotten up to see who was at the door.

"Why are you here," Ren asked the man standing on the other side of the door.

"Uhm. You did order from the Darumaya? I have an order that was placed for this apartment," The boy said to the number one star in Japan.

'I ordered from the Darumaya!? I knew he worked there from the time I gave him the bracelet to give to Kyoko. I hope he doesn't see Kyoko. That would be an awkward situation.' Ren thought in his head as he put up a facade in front of the young man.

"Kyoko-chan? Is that you? The Okami-san and Taisho-san have been so worried about you. What are you doing here," The delivery man had asked.

"I'm sorry, but my name isn't Kyoko. I don't know any Okami-san or Taisho-san. You might have me mixed up with someone else." Kyoko said as she eased towards the door. Ren cursed himself for not making sure that Kyoko was still on the couch.

"That's impossible. You are wearing that bracelet that that foreigner had given me to give to you. It's one of a kind I bet. How much do you want to bet that there is no way that there is another one on this plant. I mean just look at how unique the stones are," The young man asked the confused woman standing inside of the apartment of Japan's number one actor.

"Why don't you go ahead and come inside? It will make it easier on everyone if you just come inside. I'll explain everything," Ren said surprising everyone, and reminding them that he was there.

"Um, okay," The boy had said as he walked into the gorgeous apartment.

Ren guided him into his living room to start explaining the situation to him.

"Manabe-san, why don't you go ahead and take the food into the kitchen, and set out some plates," Ren asked Kyoko so she wouldn't hear anything.

"Anything for my sensei," Kyoko said as she had taken the food from the young man who had just come inside.

As Kyoko left both guys got settled inside of the living room. Ren had left the television on to cover their conversation.

"When you go back to the Darumaya can you please inform both the Taisho-san and the Okami-san that Kyoko-chan is okay," Ren asked the young man.

"I'm a little confused. You had just called her Kyoko-chan, but before you had called her Manabe-san. Why are you calling her by two different names," the young man had asked ignoring Ren's question.

"Kyoko-chan had been in an incident at her school. It involved her getting a head injury.. Which is how she has forgotten some of her memories. She believes that she is Manabe and I am Masa Humiro. These are parts in a new T.V. drama that will be coming out. The president of LME and myself are doing everything we can to help her remember. The doctor's had told us that if we had told her the truth instead of her remembering on her own it could be very disastrous in the end," Ren said finally finishing.

"So, that is Kyoko? How long will it take for her to get her memories back," The stranger had asked.

"If the plan that I'm working on works, then she will have her memories back by tomorrow," Ren confessed.

"I will contact the Darumaya later after my plan. Even if it doesn't work." Ren said solemnly.

"I should go now. The Taisho-san and Okami-san will be expecting me back soon. I think I have stayed long enough," the young man had said.

"Aren't you going to ask more questions, or yell at me," Ren asked with the surprise evident on his face.

"Why should I? You obviously have gone through the situation many times. I'm sure she is safe here. I'll tell the Okami-san and Taisho-san that I had ran into Kyoko while on my delivery, and she was too busy with her job that she forgot to contact them. She would probably be back by tomorrow she said," the young man said with wink at the end.

Ren wa shocked even more.

'Who is this guy, and how can he put so much trust into someone he had just met' Ren thought in his head as he tried and failed to figure this out.

"The next time you come by the Darumaya you don't have to be in disguise. I am pretty sure the Taisho-san and Okami-san will let you in just the way you are. I didn't recognize you at first, but as I was sitting here I made the connection. 'Foreigner,'" The man had said as he left the apartment without the money.

The last thing the man had said before leaving Ren's apartment was what both scared him and shocked him the most. 'How could he have figures it out? I didn't have any disguise on that day. Not Ren Tsuruga or Cain Heel. I was just simply Koun Hizuri. Who is that young man,' Ren asked himself trying to think of something to defuse the situation. At that moment Kyoko came out with dinner on the plates.

"I'll help you Manabe-san. I can't let the woman do all the work now can I," Ren asked as he put on his dazzling smile, and walked over to her to help her.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to Follow/Review/Favorite! **

**Guest #1: Why did everyone guess that Sho would be at the door? You were the only one who had gotten close to the truth too,very good. :)**

**Guest #2: muy baka es el shotaro por no de seguro sin embargo que es si que era shotaro, I'm not sure if I had gotten that right. (I only have two years in Spanish. I am taking my third year next year.)**

**Guest #3: Not really a surprise guest after all if Ren had been paying attention to what he was doing. )**


End file.
